State of the art power converters feeding a load current into a grid usually have a fix voltage limit for a maximally permissible operation voltage in order to protect the connected grid as well as the connection between the power converter and the grid from overvoltage. When feeding current into the grid the power converter's output voltage is always higher than the voltage at the grid connection point due to line impedance. The output voltage may exceed the voltage limit while the grid voltage still being in an acceptable level. In this case the power converter will shut down and not deliver its nominal power. One known method to circumvent this problem is the use of line impedance compensation systems.
The US2013/0033103 A1 (MC. Junkin et al.) discloses systems and methods for impedance compensation in subsea power distribution systems. These systems and methods include a plurality of impedance compensation devices comprising passive elements as resistors, diodes, capacitors and inductors, a controller to control the operation of those power compensation devices and detectors to detect especially electrically parameters, associated with the subsea power distribution system.
The disclosed systems and methods according to the US2013/0033103 allow for eliminating the effect of line impedances, however additional hardware is required.